


Help

by griffinschiffer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinschiffer/pseuds/griffinschiffer
Summary: Does anyone know the clexa fic where lexa was no longer the commander? The clans learned what she did in the mountain and She was tied into a pole to suffer thousand cuts and was cut down by niylah or echo and brought to abby to be saved. Clarke arrived there and stabbed lexa only to save/heal her again. And they fight ice nation. Thanks
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Help

Does anyone know the clexa fic where lexa was no longer the commander? She was tied into a pole to suffer thousand cuts and was cut down by niylah or echo and brought to abby to be saved. Clarke arrived there and stabbed lexa only to save/heal her again. And they fight ice nation. Thanks


End file.
